Love conquers all
by nomuerta
Summary: A new defence against the dark arts teacher arrives and catches Snapes eye in the way he doesn't want her too *EDIT* First chapter editted
1. First Day

LOVE CONQUERS ALL  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody or nothing except Primo Vixen (hehe)  
  
Summary: A new defence against the dark arts teacher arrives at Hogwarts and catches Snape's eye in a way he doesn't want her too.  
  
A/N: Well I love Snape so I decided to make this fic so then I could pretend I was with him, I know it's sad! Haha hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Oh and I know the title isn't great but I couldn't think of anything!  
  
A/N2: I've decided to edit this chapter because a reviewer said I need to create more images and that's exactly what I'm going to do!  
  
First day  
  
The castle was huge! It was magnificent! I had never seen something so beautiful and big in my life! As we neared the castle, I couldn't help but feel happy to see my new school. (I don't think I need to describe Hogwarts)  
  
"Here we are. Just go through those doors and Professor McGonogall will help you," The giant man said to me before turning and walking away. I opened the doors and sure enough, there was Professor McGonogall.  
  
"You must be Professor Vixen,"  
  
"Well I could be impersonating her," I grinned but my grin faltered as I saw her expression, "Sorry, shouldn't say that in such dark times,"  
  
"Yes well, I will show you to your room," I tried to keep up with her as we passed through portraits and tapestries, but I soon gave up and just followed. Professor McGonogall opened a door and showed me the classroom. The classroom was plain and was made up of rows of desks all facing one simple desk at the front of the room and a huge blackboard that I guessed was spelled. Next McGonogall showed me to my headquarters.  
  
"This will be the place that you will be staying whilst you teach at Hogwarts. Make it as homely as you like. Now enjoy," McGonogall said a little stiffly before leaving.  
  
"Well, make it as homely as you want, Primo. This is going to take a while!" I then spent the rest of the day setting up my classroom and my new home. When I finished I admired my work. There were two rooms in the headquarters, not including the bathroom. The first room held a simple desk, which I covered with my parchments and writing tools, along with my teaching equipment. In that same room there were shelves which were now lines with a lot of my books, both for my teaching aid and for general reading pleasure. Then to add the finishing touches to that room, I spelled it to look like a forest and when I felt like it, I could even add the sounds to it.  
  
In the next room, it was my sleeping quarters and relaxing quarters. In the far corner was my bed, covered in a deep red duvet set and a canopy (I think that's what it is) which made it look rather misty. In the other corner, I had another desk just to sit at and write I suppose. On the desk was an owl cage and inside it was a brown barn owl, sleeping peacefully in the corner. The room had one window  
  
I walked out of my room and just started walking down stairs. I thought that the Great Hall must be down and if I keep on walking down then I would reach it. After about half an hour I realised that can not work. Just when I thought that I was going to die of starvation before I reached the Great Hall, a tall lank greasy-haired man came walking towards me. He had a slight sneer on his face and he didn't look too friendly but he was my best hope,  
  
"Excuse me, I am completely lost and was wondering if you would please help me find the Great Hall," The man looked me over. First he studied my long blondish-brownish hair, then he moved down to my deep blue eyes and high cheekbones, before settling down on my grey robes. His sneer became more prominent and he clicked his tongue,  
  
"You must be the new defence against the dark arts teacher. I was just making my way towards the Great Hall, you may follow if you wish," The man said with an arrogant sort of air.  
  
"I may follow if I wish? Makes you sound like you think you're the king," I said lightly, but shut my mouth when he gave me a piercing look. I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the trip to the Great Hall. The hall consisted of only one table since the students still had a week to arrive. I sat down next to Professor Dumbledore and a rather large man that I would assume has giant blood in him.  
  
"I see you have met Professor Snape, our Potions master," Professor Dumbledore said, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.  
  
"Is he always that cheerful?" The large man chuckled next to me,  
  
"I'm afraid to say that he is," The man then held out his hand, "I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid" I took his hand and shook it,  
  
"Well I'm Primo Vixen. Lovely name I've been blessed with," I grinned a little, "So are you a teacher here too?"  
  
"Yeh," He drew himself up proudly, "Care of Magical Creatures, I am!"  
  
"Oh I love that subject! Although they used to have such boring creatures! Nothing like hippogriffs or thestrals! Well I still liked the creatures they had I suppose," Hagrid's face lit up,  
  
"You like hippogriffs and thestrals? What about blast-ended skrewts?"  
  
"Oh I love those! Although they are a little scary!"  
  
"Where are the pigs flying?" Dumbledore asked from my side, humour in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, a little confused.  
  
"Never before did I think that Hagrid would find someone who loved such dangerous creatures before,"  
  
"They're not dangerous! Only if you provoke them!" I replied, indignantly. (a/n: Don't even know what that word means)  
  
"You seem to have a thick accent, where are you from?" Snape asked me, coldly.  
  
"Oh. I'm from New Zealand. That little country tucked away in the corner."  
  
"It is so small I wouldn't think they would have a wizard community," I glared at him,  
  
"Well then you don't know anything now do you?" I retorted trying to keep my temper under control.  
  
"Who wants dessert?" Dumbledore asked, feeling the tension grow. Dessert definitely took my mind off Snape and his coldness. Once dessert had finished, I realised that I had no idea as to where my room was.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I was just wondering if there was a map or something I could have,"  
  
"What for?" He asked kindly, even though he knew fully well what I needed it for.  
  
"Maybe because I don't want to have to ask cold, heartless men as to where a place is," I replied, smiling slightly. Dumbledore smiled kindly and produced a map for me.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me," I said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall, but not before catching a glimpse of Professor Snape. He may be cold and uncaring but he sure wasn't lacking looks. Mind you, my friends always said I had poor taste in men. I shrugged and using the map, walked back to my room.  
  
A/N: Ok that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Yeah, it's kind of bad, but I'm hoping it'll get better soon! 


	2. Visit to Hagrid's

LOVE CONQUERS ALL  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody or nothing except Primo Vixen (hehe)  
  
Summary: A new defence against the dark arts teacher arrives at Hogwarts and catches Snape's eye in a way he doesn't want her too.  
  
A/N: PLEASE R&R!!! I would love you all for it!!  
  
Visit to Hagrid's  
  
The next night at dinner, Hagrid invited me to his house.  
  
"It's not that great, but it's my home," I smiled at him,  
  
"Of course I'll join you! It will be interesting to see some of the things that you have!" Hagrid beamed at me, and I genuinely felt happy to have a great friend like him. Not many people like 'dangerous' creatures like me. In fact, some people steer clear of me because of it.  
  
"Well if you're not doing anything tomorrow.."  
  
"That would be great! I'll come down once I'm out of bed, which would surely be after lunch," I grinned at Hagrid, making him chuckle.  
  
"Either that or you have arranged to meet somebody and won't be back before noon," Snape butted in, glaring. I wonder what his problem is,  
  
"If you REALLY don't trust me then come check up on me," I then grinned, in a seductive way, "But no funny business, I'm happily single," There was a sort of laugh that emerged from Dumbledore's mouth which was then disguised as a cough. Snape's mouth turned into a firm line and he narrowed his eyes, considerably,  
  
"Do not even entertain that thought, Vixen, why would anyone be attracted to you anyway?" He hissed, trying to insult me.  
  
"Well I've got a whole list if you want it," I replied innocently, before Snape stood up and stormed out of the Hall. "Was it something I said?" I asked innocently, before starting to laugh. The teachers looked at me startled, but Dumbledore and Hagrid chuckled,  
  
"Never before has Professor Snape had somebody to rival him," Professor McGonogall commented, smiling slightly. "May I remind you though, that you must remain civil to him, Professor Vixen. Do not want to jeopardise your career so early on,"  
  
"Oh lighten up, Minerva. We need a bit of humour in this castle, even if it is at the expense of somebody else," Dumbledore winked at me. I grinned,  
  
"I'll try and cut back. Anyway, I have to do some planning so if you'll excuse me,"  
  
"Mind if I join you?" A bright-eyed young witch asked. I looked kind of startled but nodded all the same,  
  
"So what's your name?" I asked her as we started walking.  
  
"Kayla Matthews. I am teaching Arithmancy this year, I'm new here too," I smiled at her,  
  
"Finally somebody to relate to! This place is huge isn't it? Lucky I've got this map!" The young witch, twirled her dirty blonde hair and gazed at me with her green eyes,  
  
"Yeah, I need one too! But I love this place! That Snape guy is a little scary. I had to sit next to him and he kept on glaring at me, as if I was a Voldemort follower or something," I looked at her shocked,  
  
"Not many people can say his name, but I know what you mean about Snape. I mean, he said it out loud about me, maybe he's just not a trusting guy," I commented, as I reached my door. "Well I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, I suppose? Well that's if you aren't secretly meeting Voldemort and won't make it," I laughed with her, just as Snape walked past, glaring suspiciously at us, which made us laugh more.  
  
"Well have fun, Professor Vixen,"  
  
"Call me Primo. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Twenty five. How about you, if you don't mind me asking,"  
  
"Thirty five, ten years your senior. Well I really have to start preparing, goodnight,"  
  
"Night!" Kayla called before I shut the door and started planning my lessons for this year.  
  
MORNING  
  
At about eleven, I finally dragged myself out of bed and dressed myself into dark green robes. Just as I picked up my hairbrush, I was startled to hear a sharp knock on my door,  
  
"Come in," I called a little uncertainly. It was Professor Snape. I never realised he would actually carry through with his threat,  
  
"Oh hello Professor Snape, like my room?" I asked as he showed his disgust. I laughed, "It had noises to go along with it as well. Noises please," I said and then my room sounded like the forest. "Professor, why are you checking up on me? Do you not trust me?"  
  
"We have had previous teachers who have worked for Voldemort and I do not wish to risk the safety of the students," I looked surprised at this piece of information,  
  
"I can assure you that I am not working for Lord Voldemort, but I suppose you can never be too careful. Watch me as closely as you like for the next year. Anything to make you realise that I am not working for Voldemort."  
  
"Very well then. Good day to you, Vixen."  
  
"Primo" I called after him,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is Primo, please call me by it," He seemed startled for a second but quickly masked it with a sneer,  
  
"I will not refer to you by your first name."  
  
"Whatever pleases you, Severus," I replied, walking back into my bathroom and hear him storming off. Once I had finished tidying myself up, I went down to Hagrid's home, with help of the map. I knocked on the door and was quite startled to hear a deep booming bark from inside,  
  
"Down Fang! Com' in!" I heard Hagrid call from his hut. I walked in and saw there was only one room, but there was nothing wrong with it. I smiled kindly at Hagrid,  
  
"Hello! Oh," I laughed as Hagrid's dog bounded over to me and rested his head in my lap,  
  
"That's Fang. He's a boar'ound, great dog," I grinned and patted Fang. Just as Hagrid and I were getting deep into conversation, there was a sharp knock at the door, which I had already heard this morning. Fang bounded over to the door and Hagrid had to keep Fang under control before he could answer the door.  
  
"Hullo Professor Snape, what're ya here for?" I looked at him suspiciously, probably checking up on me,  
  
"I was just coming to remind you of-" He paused and glared at me.  
  
"Oh. I'm not listening," I blocked my ears and starting humming to myself as Hagrid and Snape had their little chat. Once Snape left, I unblocked my ears and grinned,  
  
"Hey I have to get going soon,"  
  
"Before ya go, I wanna show ya somethin'," He opened the door to his hut and beckoned me out. I followed him into the forest, which was forbidden to all students.  
  
"What are you showing me, Hagrid?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise." He said mysteriously, before stopping me and waiting a little while. Hagrid gave a weird cry that I recognised as a cry to bring Thestrals. Soon enough, a Thestral came through the trees looking around at us curiously. I gasped, it had been a while since I had seen one of these.  
  
"Can you see 'im?" Hagrid asked. I nodded and slowly went over to pat the Thestral. "Who did you see die?"  
  
"My father," I replied, before turning and walking away. My father had only just recently died and I did not want to talk about it.  
  
A/N: Ok that's the second chapter! I can't do the Hagrid talking thing so sorry about that! 


End file.
